I Will be the best boy, your charming prince and you Will be mi Queen
by KorrasamiFaberryLover
Summary: Quinn descubre algo que le llevará a un mar de locura. Sex change, Lemmon, Femslash
1. The prince charming and his Queen

**_Otra de mis locas ideas._**

**_Disclaimer: Glee_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash, y fututo lemmon_**

**_Rating: M_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>I Will be the best boy, your charming prince and you Will be my sweet princess<em>**

Quinn despertó como todas las mañanas, no era una persona de mañana así que cuando su madre le dijo los buenos días ella solo gruño diciendo que no lo eran cuando tenía clases. Así medio muerta, comió un desayuno y se fue directo a la escuela, cuando trató de dejar sus cosas en el locker se topó con que Rachel estaba corriendo y chocaron muy fuertemente, sus cosas quedaron en el suelo, entre ellos una cajita de condones.

—Mierda…—Las guardó antes de que ella lo viera pero no llegó a tiempo, no supo que Rachel se quedó viendo eso con sorpresa, así que la rubia tendría su hora feliz con algún chico, universitarios como siempre.

Llegó Finn y la tomó de los hombros girándola lentamente para besarla, de esa forma brusca y poco considerada, Quinn los miró con asco, no podía creer que la tratara así, porque no le gustaba eso, odiaba ver cómo le trataba como si fuese su puta, le molestaba de sobremanera, si ella fuera un chico más y si fuera su novio le trataría como la reina que es.

De esa forma su deseo se volvió verdad, cuando terminó las practicas con las porristas se fue a darse una ducha, Santana se adelantó y se fue a su casa con Brittany. Mientras se duchaba comenzó a sentirse rara, hasta que su nariz comenzó a sangrar estuvo a punto de limpiársela cuando se desmayó.

De esa forma cuando despertó se sintió muy rara, como más fuerte, alta. Así que se levantó frotando su adolorida nunca.

Cuando terminó de despertar se fue a cambiarse, encontró un espejo y al verse casi pega un gran grito y de forma terrorífica notó cómo sus pechos desaparecieron y en vez de eso tenía unos grandes pectorales.

—Pero que mierda…—Y notó como tenía una voz gruesa, y sus bragas estaban muy ajustadas en su entrepierna, se sentía rara con eso, le excitaba.

—oh dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío—Se levantó de un salto, buscó su ropa, que tuvo que ser robada de la del equipo de futbol de chicos, unos pantalones cortos con los colores del equipo al igual que una remera mangas cortas y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Muerta de miedo y sorpresa salió de allí, no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora, ¿Cómo iría a casa de esta forma?, dios mío, tenía pene y pectorales, patillas y un lindo pelo corto y sedoso, no sabía qué hacer y así fue cómo buscó una campera con los colores del Instituto.

Al salir entró a la escuela para sacar sus cosas del Locker, era de tarde por lo que no había nadie para su buena suerte, nadie excepto la co capitana Santana.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, quién diría que por quedarme a terminar una tarea encontraría a un bombón como tú—Dijo sonriendo seductoramente le siguió hasta que le quedó a lado, mirándole con deseo.

—Y-yo…Santana, no—Dijo y la otra se sintió sorprendida de que conociera su nombre

—Así que sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo, ¿Cómo te llamas bombón?—

La otra se quedo aterrada, le diría a caso que era Quinn así buscaban una solución junta o le mentiría…no lo sabía.

—Ehm soy Qui- John, John Fabray, creo que conocerás a mi prima Quinn Fabray—Le dijo tratando de fingir calma, la otra solo se le quedo rara.

—Nunca me contó que tenía un primo, y vaya primo que se quedó para si sola, ya lo verá esa picarona—

De esa forma se fue a su casa, le esperaba un gran problema.

Pero cuando se bañó de nuevo se cambió de nuevo a ser una chica, despertó así, con sus lindos pecho intimidad femenina de nuevo.

—oh dios…—Suspiró de alivió, lo que no sabía es que cambiará más y más con cada baño, y o que le aterró fue darse cuenta que era de verdad una mujer que podía volverse hombre y …y ahora podía ver Rachel cómo una persona nueva, no cómo su enemiga perra egoísta, sino como un lindo amable chico encantador.

Este iba a ser un año interesante.


	2. John Fabray

**_The new boy_**

Al día siguiente su pesadilla continuo, luego de bañarse se convirtió en chico de nuevo, comenzaría a no bañarse si era necesario o hacerlo dos veces pero hoy no tenía tiempo.

Le saco ropa de su hermano, unos jeans con agujeros sexis, una remera de Joan Jett en el frente y Sex pistols en la espalda.

Cuando entró a clases el profesor le miro con cara de desconocerle, ah cierto, ahora ya no era Quinn sino John, cosa que aun se arrepentía de ponerse un nombre tan común...

—Ah ehm yo... Soy John Fabray y vengo de intercambio de Canadá—Mintió, sabia que no estaba bien eso pero no le quedaba otra opción más.

El profesor le dio la bienvenida a Estados Unidos y le dijo q los demás que se portasen bien con el nuevo y mientras los demás tenían un examen a él le dieron para tener una carpeta de apuntes del profesor. Era suertudo porque el nunca prestaba esa carpeta a nadie excepto a los nuevos.

Cuando se hizo la hora del almuerzo fueron a la cafetería ella pensaba eb sentarse con Rachel y comenzar su plan de seducción después de todo era muy sexy. Se dio cuenta de eso mientras se cambiaba porque tenía una sonrisa hermosa, dientes bien blancos, abdominales deliciosamente marcados como rocas, un buen trasero y por supuesto un pelo genial más un gusto de vestir único.

así que cuando quiso darse cuenta el sector popular lo rapto y se lo llevo a su mesa entre ellos todas las porristas y los jugadores del equipo escolar.

Le molestó porque no quería estar con ella

—Hey, entonces dinos algo sobre ti, por ahora sólo sabemos que estas buenísimo y que eres de Canadá dieciocho años y buen sentido de la moda—Le dijo Santana y todos hasta los chicos sin ser gay estaban de acuerdo.

—Ehm...bueno no se que quieren saber—Les respondió.

La rubia nueva del equipo le miraba con deseos.

— a ver mi amor, comencemos con algo simple ¿Tienes novia?—Preguntó lascivamente.

La otra le miró con ganas—yo...pienso Qué eso es genial ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerte a cualquiera y porque no a todas si quieres porque con esa apariencia no hay quien diga que no corazón, ahora, ¿tuviste novias?—

Pensó en Punk y otros chicos universitarios—Yo si, una que era Punk y un par de Latinas y porristas de mi anterior colegio—Y no mentía porque experimentó bastante.

—Ya veo en ese caso me encantaría ser tú nueva novia—Dijo una

—ni se te ocurra yo también quiero se suya—Dijo una pelirroja

—Yo le encontré primero y soy le encontró por supuesto que me pertenece además con ese cuerpazo será fácilmente, el nuevo capitán del equipo—Saltó Santana.

Es verdad no había pensado en que sería de ella en cuanto a los deportes, porque a pesar de ser hombre quería continuar haciendo actividad física.

Así que solo dejó que todos hablasen mientras pensaba qué sería de la ex Quinn...


	3. Acostumbrarse es imposible por ahora

**_Siii lo seee, me tarde mucho, pero es que la Universidad me tomó y no me soltó._**

**_Además ahora comenzaré a ponerme las pilas y publicar todo más seguido, la máxima tardanza que intentaré tener es de día por medio, sino con frecuencia todos los días o más de una vez al día actualizaré, depende de cómo esté de libre._**

**_Bueno. primero que nada, ¡Gracias por los review!, no tuve oportunidad de puntualizar porque tengo poco tiempo ahora para publicar esto porque me tengo que ir a una boda, peeero leí todos._**

**_Sin más, ahora entre Rachel al juego para quedarse, y desde el siguiente cap, las cosas empiezan a tornarse Faberrys ;)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>¿Acostumbrarme? imposible...<em>**

— John…

—Joooohn

— John Fabray

— ¡John Fabray!

— Maldición, aún no me acostumbro a ese nombre—Se frustró Quinn luego de pasar más de una hora diciendo su nuevo nombre al espejo.

Sí, podía que era muy fácil darse cuenta de cuándo era un hombre pero aun así no se sentía uno, sino que se sentía justo como ahora, una mujer, salvo que aun no entró a la ducha y por eso conservaba cualidades como pechos y otras cosas que siempre tuvo de nacimiento.

Lo peor de todo era… "eso"… Eso que amenazaba cada mañana mostrando su presencia como asta de bandera.

—Genial…no quiero…no quiero—Miró la bañera con horror. De verdad no estaba de ánimos de bañarse esa noche…ni en la mañana, ni nunca. Así que le tomó mucho tiempo, y varias revistas de moda para distraerse mientras tanto, para ir y enfrentar eso.

—Quinn ya está la comida—Aunque, como siempre algo la salvó, la voz de su madre, bendita sea.

—El chico nuevo me parece guapo, y la verdad tiene algo…un no se qué—Comenzó Kurt, que había estado con ese tema desde que el pobre se presentó al colegio y al ser nuevo obtuvo miradas de todos, pero predominaban las de Santana y Kurt— Creo que es gay

Rachel entonces dejó en paz su bebida y comenzó a reír. Kurt siempre decía eso, todos le eran gays o bisexuales, algunos curiosos y muchos de closet, pero lo malo es que casi siempre tenía razón, aunque con ese chico nuevo no lo creía, tenía un aspecto demasiado…heterosexual, y luego de vivir rodeada de homosexuales por culpa de su amigo, ella había aprendido a distinguirlos.

O a lo mejor era gay, pero no del modo que creía el otro.

—Ya deja de hablar y come la comida que se te enfría—Le respondió entretenida.

—Es Sushi Rachel…. ¡Sushi!

Desde que le vio Santana no le dejaba en paz, pero bueno, lo esperaba, conocía a su amiga y más su orientación sexual, pero para dar una fachada la Latina haría lo que sea, hasta tratar de ligar a un nuevo.

Así que la mantuvo a la raya, pero no podía acostumbrarse a varias cosas aun.

Primero, su estatura, era más alta que antes, siendo el chico medía lo que fin y Sam, era rarísimo ver a todo el club Glee más bajo que si misma a excepción de algunos chicos. También estaba el hecho que la morena le hizo unirse al club, aunque no quería, porque de alguna forma no se sentía cómoda allí, como si le fuesen a descubrir o algo, pero no importaba eso ahora.

Lo segundo, manejarse por la escuela como un chico era lo peor, tenía que ser algo masculina, bueno, muy masculina, porque todos esperaban de John que sea "el hombre", pero ella tenía esas cosas de chicas, como cruzar siempre las piernas de forma sensual, que ahora solo Kurt hacia de entre los hombres, siempre caminaba moviendo sus caderas para atraer algo más de miradas aunque solo con presentarse lo hacia, y eso le hacia parecer al pobre de John como una mariposita de closet afeminada, así que dejo de hacerlo aunque a veces se le salía uno que otro movimiento delator que intentaba reprimir.

—Ves…te lo digo, es gay—Señaló con la vista Kurt en el pasillo.

—Oh vamos, eh visto hasta a Sam tener sus momentos de caminar suave, así que calla que hay que entrar a la sala que el profesor se molestará—Le dijo Rachel algo cansada de esas cosas.

Tercero y casi final…los baños, dios santo, no podía haber peor castigo que poder ver las intimidades de los grandulones o gordos del colegio solo porque los urinales eran abiertos y no como en el baño de chicas. Así que simplemente evitaba usarlo hasta que no le era imprescindible.

—Bueno, denle la bienvenida al nuevo integrante del club, John Fabray—Anunció Will, y todos aplaudieron, le dieron sus saludos y presentaciones uno por uno, y ella jamás se sintió más incómoda…estaba segura que se darían cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal pronto.

—Al haber entrado hace tan poco al colegio espero que le ayuden, y Rachel—Llamó, ella le miró preguntando qué pasaba— ¿Podrías tú con Kurt guiarlo por el colegio y explicarle cómo funciona y que hicimos en el club? Ya que ustedes tienen más tiempo y son ordenados

Ella asintió. Santana se molestó, Brittany jugó con su pelo, y Kurt sonrió, ahora tendría su oportunidad de ganarle a Rachel con confirmar, lo que creía, de la sexualidad del chico.

—Claro, será un placer, hola soy, como ya dijo el profesor, Rachel, Rachel Berry, encantada de conocerte John—Le dijo amablemente tendiendo su mano.

Fue entonces, con una mirada y el rose, que se creó una tensión, algo extraño como si hubiese cierta familiaridad en ello…

Allí Quinn supo que de verdad estaría perdida.


End file.
